


Two Weeks Of Disney

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Disney, M/M, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: How would the A-Team cope spending fourteen days inside?
Relationships: B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Two Weeks Of Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not intended to make light of the unbelievable and difficult situation we are all facing right now, all around the world, but I do hope that it might make someone smile even for a second. Please stay safe, stay inside, and be kind to each other.  
> LB x

** Face and Hannibal **

“So, two whole weeks, huh, Hannibal?”

“There are worse places to spend a couple of weeks, kid. You did real good at short notice – this is one hell of a safe house; big enough for us to spread out a little, a decent yard, no curious neighbours. Nice and secluded.”

“Hopefully that also means we’ll be nice and safe.”

“What did I tell you yesterday, sweetheart?”

“I know, I know. All we can do to help right now is stay inside.”

“Exactly. Believe me, I know how hard this is when we’re used to helping, but this time there’s nothing we can do but make the best of it. And – ”

“And there are worse places to spend a couple of weeks, boss, I get it. I’m the king of looking on the bright side! Two whole weeks, just the two of us.”

“And BA and Murdock, or have you forgotten them?”

“Not forgotten them, just not counting them. This place is huge, and there’s a home gym, a workshop, and even a games room in the basement.”

“A games room?”

“Yeah, there’s a pinball machine, an x-box, a bar in one corner. You name it, it’s down there – we won’t need to worry about Murdock and BA keeping out of our way. And I got in some more ‘adult’ games for the two of us, and plenty of supplies as well.”

“You mean card games, toilet paper, pasta, and long-life milk?”

“Well, yes, obviously. But that really wasn’t what I meant!” 

“Oh, I know exactly what you meant, Face, don’t worry! …Er, how about the TV?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all-singing-all-dancing, don’t worry – you won’t miss your _Real Housewives_ or your _Kardashians_! It’s got Netflix too, and it’s all set up for Disney+ as well. That should keep you all happy. In case you get bored with me, which just isn’t going to happen, let’s face it!”

“So we can watch Netflix and chill, then switch over to _Cinderella_?”

“Okay, firstly, please promise me immediately that you’ll never say ‘Netflix and chill’ ever again? And secondly, _Cinderella_ , really? That’s the first Disney film that comes to your mind?”

“It was the first Disney film I ever saw, with my Mom. It was her favourite.”

“Aw, why did you have to say that? Now I can’t tease you about it.”

“No need to sound quite so disappointed, Face.” 

“Me, I loved _Robin Hood_. Man, I had such a crush on that fox!”

“On a cartoon character?!”

“Oh, come on, Robin was totally hot! And what can I say, I have a bit of a thing for the bad boy, the cocky, over-confident, rebellious leader… I did end up with a hot silver fox, after all!”

“So does that make you my Maid Marian then?”

“…I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. Except to say that if you continue with this line of conversation then I won’t show you where I hid the lube.”

“I never had you down as a cruel man until now, Templeton Peck.”

“We’ve got fourteen days, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and another ten separate spaces by my reckoning. You up for it?”

“That’s your great plan for surviving lockdown?”

“You got a problem with that? Sometimes a great plan doesn’t need to involve thinking three steps ahead, Hannibal. Sometimes a great plan is just about coming together.”

** Murdock and BA **

“BA?”

“Yeah, Murdock?”

“Can I watch the movie with you? They’re getting very loud again. Face just shouted ‘yee haw’, and I don’t know where my cowboy hat is, and I can’t deal with that image in my head…”

“Come sit. I’m not restarting it though.”

“…Were you singing along?”

“It’s a good song. ‘What can I say except you’re welcome, for the tides, the sun, the sky…?’ And that rap bit is cool. Did you know the same guy wrote it that wrote _Hamilton_?”

“I think he’s got bigger muscles than you.”

“Who, Lin Manuel Miranda?”

“No, the big guy with the tattoos.”

“He’s a cartoon, Murdock.”

“No, but still – ” 

“And he’s a demi-god. Of course he’d have bigger muscles than me. I’m okay with that.”

“…BA?”

“Yeah, Murdock?”

“Can you do that with your pecs?”

* * *

“Time for another movie, big guy? I think the kitchen is out of bounds for a while so we’ll have to wait for dinner. I just hope they clean up after themselves…”

“Sure thing, Murdock. I was just going to start _The Little Mermaid_ , unless you’ve got objections?”

“Ooh, I love this film! Though I can’t say I really get it.”

“What is there to get?”

“I mean, would you give up your voice for the man you loved?”

“That’s not really what it’s all about, fool.”

“But she doesn’t even know she loves him! She never talked to him, never really met him more than once, and she had to save his life then anyway.”

“You think she was just in lust not in love?”

“That’s it exactly! BA?”

“Yes, Murdock?”

“You didn’t really answer my question.”

“…For the man I loved? Yeah, of course I would. You?”

“Well, obviously.”

* * *

“There’s screaming coming from the laundry room. What’s worse is that I think Hannibal is the one doing the screaming… Bosco? You okay?”

“Gimme a minute…”

“Are you crying?”

“No!”

“You are! What’s wrong? What’s – oh. Oh no. Did Mufasa just die?”

“…Yeah. Poor kid just lost his daddy, and that uncle of his is just pure evil, and I just…”

“Come here, big man. You should never watch _The Lion King_ alone… Murdock snuggles will make it all better, I promise.”

* * *

“Ow, hey, lemme go – ”

“Time to take cover, Murdock, just come with me.”

“But I was going to read my comic in the yard – ”

“Not safe, trust me. They’re using the sun loungers, and the towels, and… I’ve seen things…”

“Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. So, you wanted to watch _Frozen_ next? You sure I can’t convince you that there are many, many better options?”

“I love this film, man! It’s totally cool.”

“But isn’t it a bit girly?”

“Just ‘cause Elsa doesn’t need a handsome prince to ride in and save her, and just ‘cause it’s mostly about her and her sister, that doesn’t make it a girly film.”

“Bosco?”

“What?”

“After the film, do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Don’t you even start – ”

“Come on, let’s go and play!”

“Don’t make me regret this – no, I just gotta let it go…”

“Ha! I knew you’d join in!”

* * *

“Did you bring a rug down here especially?!”

“I figured they’d work their way through the bathrooms today, Face kept talking about this new body gel he’d found and Hannibal was being weird with the conditioner.”

“So that means you brought a rug down here so we could re-enact – ”

“You know you want to do it with me, come on!”

“No, you crazy man!”

“You seriously telling me you never wanted to ride on a magic carpet? You, of all people?”

“The only thing magic about that rug is the amount of fleas it’s probably got!”

“You know Face has been obsessively cleaning everything when he’s not getting dirty with Hannibal, do you really think he hasn’t vacuumed this thing a dozen times?”

“Still, I really don’t think so.”

“Come on, Murdock! Please? I’ll even let you be Aladdin to my Jasmine?”

“Oh, go on then, Bosco. But only if I’m Jasmine. You know you just can’t hit those top notes. And if we’re doing this, then we’re doing it right.”

* * *

“My pick. Let’s go classic. _Dumbo_.”

“Nope, next.”

“What? Why, BA? There’s cute elephants, circus scenes… what’s not to love?”

“It gave me nightmares when I was a kid.”

“Worse nightmares than listening to whatever Hannibal is doing to Face right now? I swear I’ve never heard quite so many languages used quite so creatively in one day, let alone one hour…”

“I’d rather listen to them up close and personal with a glass pressed against the door than watch this film, Murdock. Next.”

“You’re serious? But, elephants!”

“That scene when they get drunk, with the pink elephants and the hallucinations… It was so psychedelic and trippy, I couldn’t sleep for a week.”

“Bosco Albert Baracus, Ranger-extraordinaire, is scared of elephants?!”

“What? No!”

“Tell me, have you told our illustrious leader Hannibal about this?”

* * *

“It’s gone suspiciously quiet up there.”

“Hush, Murdock, it’s getting to the good bit.”

“But do you think they’re okay? Hannibal had rope earlier and Face was muttering something about chains, and if they were getting experimental – ”

“If they were doing kinky shit then whatever’s happened is their own damn fault. I’m watching the movie.”

“Can we watch the remake tomorrow?”

“Sure, if you want, but in my opinion the original is always the best. No matter how pretty Emma Watson is in that yellow dress, and how hot Dan Stevens is.”

“Bosco?”

“Yeah, crazy?”

“Why is the beast so stubborn? Why doesn’t he just say he loves her?”

“’Cause he thinks he’s just a big dumb ugly beast and he figures she deserves better.”

“But surely he’s gotta know that she already loves him? And he’s not a beast, not really. She can see right through that tough guy exterior.”

“But he’s too scared to say how he feels. He doesn’t want to get hurt.”

“…Bosco?”

“Yeah, Murdock?”

“Are we still talking about the movie?”

“…”

** Face and Hannibal **

“Do you think it worked, Hannibal?”

“You cannot seriously tell me that you planned this, kid?”

“Oh yeah, I’m just that good!”

“Well, it’s good to see your ego hasn’t taken a knock after last night.”

“Hey, I told you going for five times was a long shot! And there’s no shame in trying and failing.”

“Can you hear anything?”

“All I can hear is you talking! Shut up!”

“Shut up? Is that how you speak to your passionate lover who’s spent the last ten days – ”

“Shut up!”

“…I still can’t hear anything.”

“I think that’s a good sign. They’re ahead of schedule, I’m impressed. I figured it would take the whole two weeks for them to finally figure it out.”

“Figure what out?”

“That they’re meant to be together, just like we are.”

“You’re just a romantic at heart, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Guilty as charged. But you wouldn’t have me any other way, John.”

“Very true. Now, I think we should leave them in peace and continue with your mission plan, Lieutenant.”

“Three rooms left, Colonel. Four days to go. Maybe we should pace ourselves?”

“Are you saying you need a night off?”

“Well, it would be a shame not to partake in all the Disney joy, wouldn’t it?”

“… _Cinderella_ first, then _Robin Hood_?”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you. I’ll get the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourselves and each other, and stay at home if you possibly can x


End file.
